The Lost Lloyd
by Unsure-Dreamer-87
Summary: Thought I was dead, huh? No, not dead, just incredibly lazy...A humorous story about when Rhonda's eccentric older sister returns from college. Chapter 6 and Epilogue are up. YEAH BABY I'M FINISHED!
1. The Lost Lloyd

  


The Lost Lloyd - Chapter 1

  
  
**_The story begins at P.S. 118, in Mr. Simmons's classroom. Mr. Simmons is being teaching the class about "the wonders of trapazoids", when the bell rings_**   
  
Mr. Simmons: Oh darn that bell! Don't forget - your "My Family" projects are due tomorrow. Be sure to bring a member of your family to class. If you can bring more than one, then great! The more the merrier! Class dismissed!  
  
_**The students leave the classroom and head for their lockers. Two of these students, a boy with tall hair and a kid with a football-shaped head, talk about their projects along the way.**_  
  
Arnold: So are you bringing your mom or your dad for the project?  
  
Gerald: Are you kidding? No way am I bringing them!   
  
Arnold: Oh, okay then. Are you bringing Timberly?  
  
Gerald: Nah, she'll just touch everything and probably wreck my project.  
  
Arnold: Oh, that's right. How about Jamie O.?  
  
Gerald:(sarcasticially) Yeah - like I really want my brother to give me a wedgie attack the size of Montana in front of the class.  
  
Arnold: I see your point. Well, who _are_ you bringing?  
  
Gerald: Beanie.  
  
Arnold: Your dog??  
  
Gerald: Well, yeah. I mean, he's the only member in my family that won't say or do anything that will humilating me, and that's definitely a plus. So, what about you? Who are _you_ bringing for the project?  
  
Arnold:(pauses momentarily) Uh....I haven't decided yet....  
  
Gerald: Haven't decided yet? How come?  
  
Arnold: Well...it's just that every time I invite my grandparents, they usually...embarrass me.   
  
Gerald: Oh, you mean like that time in the second grade your Grandma came to class and tried to teach everyone how to make spaghetti and meatballs? Man! I have never seen that many firefighters in my LIFE!  
  
Arnold: Yeah, and then there was that time in the third grade that I brought Grandpa to school to tell everyone about his days as a kid.  
  
Gerald: I still don't get how the story jumped from living in the circus, to fighting an anaconda in the Amazon, to saving president, all in the same day.   
  
Arnold: Maybe I'll ask one of the boarders to come this time...  
  
Gerald: I don't think that would make a difference. Your extended family's a bit on the kooky side as well.  
  
Arnold: I know, but what other choice do I have?   
  
Gerald: Hmm...well, you could always bring Abner.  
  
Arnold: Yeah, I guess...  
  
_**Arnold and Gerald hurry to catch the bus before it drives away. At the back of the bus sits Helga G Pataki, the tough girl in pigtails, and Phoebe Hyerdaul, the 4th grade genius. They, too, are discussing the project.**_  
  
Phoebe: Both of my parents said they could come for tommorow's presentation. I was thinking that father and I could wear our fencing uniforms, and my mother could wear the green kimono she received for her annversary. Doesn't that sound wonderful, Helga?  
  
Helga: Hm? Uh, yeah, sure....  
  
Phoebe: I'm curious to know who you'll be inviting tomorrow. Are you planning wear anything special as well?  
  
Helga: Not unless you count wearing a clean pink dress as special. And as for who I'll bring, it all depends on who's less likely to make me look like a complete idiot. There's Big Bob, who's probably going to rant on about his beeper emporium and call me Olga, and there's Miriam, who'll likely fall asleep on her feet and forget why she's there. So, to answer your question, I'm gonna flip a coin tonight and decide.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, come on, Helga. Give your parents a chance. I'm sure that you'll all learn something positive from this experience.  
  
Helga:(scoffs) Don't flatter yourself, Phoebe. The only thing that we'll learn is how we can never get along as a family. The sooner I get through this dumb project, the sooner I can get on with living my life of meaningless existence.  
  
_**Helga pops a stick of gum in her mouth, signalling the end of the conversation. Phoebe takes out a book and starts to read. At the front of the bus sits two other girls; Rhonda, the most popular girl in school and chief fashion authority, and Nadine, her best friend who's obsessed with bugs.**_  
  
Rhonda: I am SO excited! I can hardly wait to get home!  
  
Nadine: What's going on at your house?  
  
Rhonda: Don't you remember me telling you, Nadine? My sister is finally coming home from college!(squeals)  
  
Arnold:(surprised) I didn't know you had a sister, Rhonda.  
  
Rhonda: Well, I'm not surprised, Arnold. I only tell my closest friends about her, i.e. Nadine, but I suppose it's okay to tell you that she was the smartest, prettiest, and most popular girl in school. She was also VERY talented - just like me.  
  
Gerald: Well, if she's so great, then how come _I_ never heard of her before?  
  
Sid: Hey, that's right. If she's as wonderful as you say she is, Rhonda, then Gerald would recognize her as an urban legend.  
  
Rhonda: Well, that's because Rima didn't go to school _here_, she went to a boarding school in London, England. _I'll_ probably be going to the same one when I'm old enough.  
  
Stinky:(with Southern drawl) Say, Rhonda, I don't get it. How come you chose to come to P.S. 118 instead of that swanky private school, Peavine Academy?  
  
Rhonda: Oh, make no mistake, Stinky. I would've gone to Peavine Academy in a heartbeat, but P.S. 118 needed me SO much more. I couldn't bear to see a school with so many fashionably-challenged and no leader to guide them, so I had to do it. Sometimes a Lloyd has to break tradition for the good of others.  
  
Stinky: Gawrsh, Rhonda, you're always thinkin' of others before yourself.  
  
Rhonda: It's a gift, I suppose.  
  
Nadine: Do you think your parents will be happy to see Rima?  
  
Rhonda: Of course, Nadine! In fact, we're throwing her a little party for her the moment she arrives. Just think; with Rima back, our family will be perfect again!  
  
Nadine: Rhonda, no one's family is perfect - it's just not possible.  
  
Rhonda: Well, maybe _your_ family isn't, Nadine, but MY family is the spitting image of perfection!  
  
Nadine: Whatever you say, Rhonda....  
  
Rhonda: You just wait; we'll all be coming to school tomorrow and you'll eat those very words!  
  
_**Later that day, at the Lloyd house, Mr. and Mrs. Lloyd decorate the living room for Rima's arrival. In the middle of the room hangs a long banner with the words "Welcome Home Rima".**_  
  
Mrs. Lloyd: Isn't it lovely, Buckley, darling? Any moment now, our little pumpkin will be walking through that door. I can't wait to see her face again!  
  
Mr. Lloyd: Neither can I, Brooke, dear, neither can I!  
  
_**Upstairs, in her bedroom, Rhonda is admiring herself in the mirror.**_  
  
Rhonda: Marvelous! I can't wait to show Rima my new dress! I know she'll be thrilled! Won't be long now...  
  
_The doorbell rings. Rhonda squeals in delight._  
  
Rhonda: She's here! She's here!  
  
_Rhonda runs downstairs and to the front door where her parents are already waiting anxiously._  
  
Mrs. Lloyd: Okay, everyone, on three. One...two...three!  
  
**_The Lloyds open the door and yell "Welcome Home Rima!" simultaneously. The person at the door is surprised._**  
  
Mrs. Lloyd; Why...you're not our Rima.....  
  
Campfire Lass:(with Scottish accent) Aye, that I'm not; I'm just a wee lass selling chocolate turtles. Would you lke to buy some?  
  
Mrs. Lloyd: Erm, no thank you.  
  
_**The Lloyds shut the door. Mr. and Mrs. Lloyd look at each other and laugh while Rhonda walks into the living room. Through the window, she spots a colorful van pulling up to the house(Note: think Scooby Doo's "Mystery Machine"). The door of the van slides open and a young woman, dressed in bellbottoms and a tie-dye t-shirt, steps out. She has long, jet black hair and looks in her 20's. The woman carries two suitcases out of the van as the door slides shut and the vehicle drives away. She then makes her way up the front steps of the porch. Mr. and Mrs. Lloyd peer out the window with their daughter.**_  
  
Mr. Lloyd: What are you looking at, sweetheart?  
  
Mrs. Lloyd:(shrieks) There's a hippie at the door!  
  
Mr. Lloyd: I'll handle this honey; you just get ready to dial 911._**Mr. Lloyd walks back to the door to talk to the hippie, but she opens it herself and takes a step inside. Mr. Lloyd gasps.**_  
  
Mrs: Lloyd: Is something wrong, Buckley?  
  
Rhonda: What going on, daddy?  
  
_**Mrs. Lloyd and Rhonda make their way to the door, only to to find Mr. Lloyd in the loving embrace of the hippie. Rhonda and Mrs. Lloyd are confused.**_  
  
Woman: Oh, daddy! It's so good to be home!  
  
Mr. Lloyd:(stammers) R-Rima?!  
  
_**Rhonda's jaw drops. Mrs. Lloyd faints on the ground.**_   
  
**End of Chapter 1!  
  
**


	2. The Lost Lloyd Chapter 2

  


The Lost Lloyd - Chapter 2 

Chapter 2: The Unexpected Surprise

  
  
**_The entire Lloyd family is now in the living room. Mrs. Lloyd lies on the loveseat with a moist towel over her forehead while Mr. Lloyd is standing with a pipe in his mouth. Rhonda leans on the wall next to the doorway and glances at her older sister Rima, who is calmly sitting on the sofa across from her mother._  
  
**Mr Lloyd: So..I, uh....ahem...you look well. So, um...tell me, how have you been?  
  
Rima: Pretty good. Can't complain.  
  
Mr. Lloyd: Mm-hmm....(takes a puff from his pipe)....well, I've noticed that your change in style has changed quite a bit...any reason?  
  
Rima: Uh, no...not really. I just thought a change of pace would be appropriate...  
  
Mr. Lloyd: Hmm...I see....  
  
**_Mr. Lloyd takes yet another puff of his pipe. He starts to loosen up a bit and begins walking around slowly in the living room._**  
  
Mr. Lloyd: Well...it's nice to hear that you've been doing well. How are things in college?  
  
Rima:(nervously) Uh, college?  
  
_**The tension quickly returns to the living room as a sense of dread covers her face. Mrs. Lloyd turns her head slightly so that she may see her daughter.**_  
  
Mr. Lloyd: Yes. The last time we called you, you told us that you were doing exceptional in your courses. How are you doing now?  
  
Rima: Uh...(laughs nervously)...actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about that. You see, I...sorta dropped out of college...six months ago..  
  
**_Mr. Lloyd is speechless. His jaw drops and the pipe falls to the floor. Mrs. Lloyd sits up and stares at Rima in astonishment. Rima keeps her gaze on the floor, avoiding the eyes of her mother._**  
  
Mr. Lloyd: WHAT??!! Why, that's preposterous!! The last time we heard from you was six months ago!!  
  
Mrs. Lloyd: You mean to tell me that you've been out of school for SIX MONTHS?? Just when were you planning to tell us, young lady??  
  
Mr: Lloyd: What have you been doing with yourself during that period?  
  
Rima: Well, I've been travelling with a group who call themselves "The World's Workers".  
  
Mr. Lloyd: Good heavens, Rima! You've joined a cult?!  
  
Rima: No, it's an activist group. It's really cool, and the people are totally awesome. Our last project was the "Save the Scorpions" campaign in Albequerque, New Mexico. When I heard that we were coming here for a peace concert, I thought it would be the perfect oppurtunity to tell you personally about my new life.  
  
Mrs. Lloyd: What "new life"? Surely they don't PAY you to be an activist?  
  
Rima: Of course not, mother. That's why I took a course in the dramatic arts - so I could perform in local productions for money as we travelled across the country.  
  
Mrs. Lloyd: Acting? Well, that's a relief - at least you're still doing _that_. Rhonda here is a natural on stage. She was going to play Juliet this year in her class, but she refused to wear that ridiculous excuse for a costume in front of the entire school. Of course, I certainly don't blame _her_ - that costume was simply atrocious!  
  
Mr. Lloyd: Yes, it looked more like a tattered dishrag than a dress!  
  
**_Mr. and Mrs. Lloyd laugh among themselves. Relieved by the change in subject, Rima smiles and stands up._  
  
**Rima: Will you excuse me for one moment while I go to the washroom? I've been in that van for hours, and since it's electric, we can't afford to make a lot of pit stops. I'll be right back.  
  
_**Rima walks past Rhonda and down the hall to the bathroom. Rhonda gives Rima a dirty look behind her back and approaches her parents when she is out of sight.**_  
  
Rhonda: How can you two sit here and laugh at a time like this?! This is serious! This is dreadful! This is a disgrace to the Lloyd family name!  
  
Mrs. Lloyd: It's true; we _are_ very concerned about Rima's new choice of lifestyle, but we're just so happy to see her face again. It's been so long, hasn't it, dear?  
  
Mr. Lloyd: Oh my, yes. Rima has spent quite some time at boarding school in London, and even after she graduated, it was off to Wellington College, not even a month afterwards. You were only 4 the last time she was here, Rhonda  
  
Mrs. Lloyd: Your father's right, dear. Try to look at the bright side of things like we're doing and just be thankful that Rima's home.  
  
Rhonda: But mother, she's a hippie! She's uncouth, uncivilized, and totally out of control!_ She didn't even use a coaster for her teacup_! I say we throw her out and disown her while we still have a chance!  
  
Mr. Lloyd: Oh, sweetie, don't you think you're overrecting just a tad? She's your sister!  
  
Rhonda: Sister? HA! No sister of mine devotes her life to being a sandal-wearing, tree-hugging nutcase!  
  
Mrs. Lloyd: Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, I'm surprised at you! You should be ashamed at the way you're carrying on! Now, your father and I are just as upset by this ordeal, but that's no reason to have a fit over it. Rima may dress and act different than she use to, but she is still our daughter, and still YOUR sister, and expect you to give her the same upmost trust and respect that you give us. Do I make myself clear?  
  
**_Rhonda grumbles something under her breath_**  
  
Mrs. Lloyd: What was that?  
  
Rhonda:(coldly) I said, "Yes, mother"...  
  
Mrs. Lloyd: Good.  
  
_Rima returns from the bathroom with the two suitcases in her hand. Rhonda slumps down next to her mother on the loveseat._  
  
Rima: I almost forgot...(singsong)...I've got gifts!  
  
**_Rima sets the suitcases down and opens one of them. She takes out three wraped boxes and hands one to Mr. Lloyd, one to Mrs. Lloyd, and one to Rhonda._**  
  
Rima: Go on, open them!  
  
**_Mrs. Lloyd opens her gift first. Her eyes light up when she discovers what's inside._**  
  
Mrs Lloyd: Oh! An album collection of "The Monkees"! They used to be my favorite band when I was in high school - thank you, Rima!  
  
**_Rima smiles proudly as Mr. Lloyd opens his gift next. He chuckles at his gift._**  
  
Mr. Lloyd: A smiley-faced necktie! How amusing! Topnotch, Rima - thank you!  
  
Rima: Your gift is the most special of all, Rhonda! Aren't ya gonna open it?  
  
Rhonda: Maybe later...  
  
Rima:(slightly disappointed) Oh...well, that's alright; you don't have to open it now...  
  
Mrs. Lloyd: Come on, Rima - you must be exhausted. Let's go to your room and we'll help you unpack. Your father will handle the suitcases.  
  
**_Mr. Lloyd picks up Rima's suitcases - which are a lot heavier than they look - and follows Mrs. Lloyd and Rima out of the living room. Rhonda looks at the box containing her gift with little interest and makes a face. She then tossses it onto the loveseat and exits the living room_**  
  
**_At the Pataki house, Helga sits in the living room and watches "Wrestlemania" while Miriam cooks in the kitchen and Big Bob argues with an angry customer._  
  
**Big Bob:(on the phone) Hey, listen, buddy, you signed an unbreakable contract, that's it! The ink's dry and that ship has sailed....what do you mean it's **my** fault the beepers don't work? Look, mac, all I do is sell 'em - I didn't make 'em or ship 'em or...(holds phone)...hey, Miriam! You mind keeping the flames down to a minimum?!  
  
**_Miriam takes out a fire extinguisher and sprays the stove in order to put out the flames. Big Bob coughs as a blanket of smoke fills the kitchen._**  
  
Big Bob: For cryin' out loud, Miriam, how hard is it to make spaghetti and meatballs?!...(on phone)...Alright, now where were we? You were calling me a jerk...hey! You better watch who you're calling a jerk, you moron!  
  
**_As Big Bob argues with the man on the other line, Helga rolls her eyes and turns up the volume on the tv.  
  
_**Helga: Criminy! It's impossible to listen to anything in this forsaken house! Big Bob is ranting on like a rabid bear with some clown on the phone, the smoke detector is ringing off the hook thanks to Miriam's "culinary expertise"...how can things possibly get any worse?  
  
**_The doorbell rings._**  
  
Helga:(yells) Door!  
  
Miriam: Helga, I'm a little preoccupied right now. Could get the door for me, please?  
  
Helga:(muttering) Fine!  
  
**_Helga gets up and walks to the door. The doorbell rings a second time._**  
  
Helga: I'm coming, I'm coming! Hold you horses! Criminy...  
  
**_Helga grumbles as she opens the door to the familiar face outside._  
  
**Olga: Hello, baby sister! I'm SO glad to see you again!  
  
Helga: OLGA?! What the...?!  
  
Miriam: Hel-lo, Olga! It's so nice of you to visit!  
  
**_Miriam walks past Helga and hugs her._**  
  
Big Bob:(on phone) I'll talk to you later...(hangs up)...Olga, where have you been? We've been waiting all day for you!  
  
**_Big Bob pushes past Helga - knocking her to the ground - and hugs Olga._  
  
**Olga: Hello, Mummy! Daddy! It's great to be home!  
  
**_Everyone begins talking at once. Everyone, that is, except Helga, who stomps her foot loudly on the ground to get their attention._  
  
**Helga: HEY! Could someone PLEASE tell me what the heck's going on here?!  
  
Miriam: Didn't we tell you, Helga? Olga's come to stay with us for a while!  
  
Olga: Yes, it's true; I left my job as a teacher to pursue other things. The children were so distraught when I told them I would be leaving...they even sculpted a life-size replica of me out of snow as a token of their gratitude. I have a photo if you'd like to see it.  
  
**_Olga hands Big Bob a photograph of her and the little children standing next to the snow-Olga with wings and a crown_  
  
**Big Bob: Remarkable! Those eskimo kids got you down to very last detail - crown and all!  
  
Helga:(rolls her eyes) Oh please. Give me a break...  
  
**_Helga turns and walks away._  
  
**Big Bob: Where do you think you're going, missy?  
  
Miriam: We haven't told you the best part of all!  
  
Olga: Mummy told me about the presentation you have to give tomorrow, and I would more than happy to assist in making your "Perfect Family Project" the perfect treat for your class!  
  
**_Helga stops dead in her tracks._  
  
**Helga: WHAT?!  
  
**_Olga runs up to Helga and literally crushes her with a hug._  
  
**Olga: That's right, baby sister. Tomorrow, you and I will be spending the _entire_ day together! Isn't that wonderful?  
  
**_Helga tries to free herself from Olga's embrace, but fails. She sighs hopelessly and reluctantly accepts the hug._  
  
**Helga:(sarcastically) Oh yes...I can HARDLY wait....  
  
**End of Chapter 2!**   



	3. The Lost Lloyd Chapter 3

  


The Lost Lloyd

Chapter 3 - It's Offical: My Life is Over!

  
  
_It's early next morning, and Mr. and Mrs. Lloyd are in the dining room enjoying a cup of coffee. Rhonda soon enters the room, grabbing her gourmet lunch off the table and kissing both of her parents good-bye._  
  
Rhonda: (kisses mom) Bye, Mom! (kisses dad) Bye, Daddy! I'll see you later at school, okay?  
  
_Mr. and Mrs. Lloyd look at each other uneasily._  
  
Rhonda: What's wrong?  
  
Mrs. Lloyd: Something's come up. A close cousin of mine had died recently, and I have to fly to Vermont for the funeral.  
  
Mr. Lloyd: And I've been called into the office. I know it's short notice, but they say it's really important.   
  
Rhonda: Oh, you mean more important than helping me get a good grade on my project? That is so unfair, daddy! Why can't you cancel it?  
  
Mr. Lloyd: You know I can't do that pumpkin. I've already given them my word that I'd be there!  
  
Mrs. Lloyd: And besides, you'll still have a family member for your presentation.  
  
_At that very moment, Rima enters the dining in her pajamas. Her hair is uncombed and she has a toothbrush in her mouth. She rubs her eyes and looks back drowsily at her staring family_  
  
Rima: (yawns) Mornin'.  
  
_Rhonda turns around to look at her parents_  
  
Rhonda: (whispering) You have GOT to be kidding!  
  
Mrs. Lloyd: Rhonda!  
  
Rhonda: (whispers) Please, mom, don't let her follow me to school. I'll be ruined!  
  
Mr. Lloyd: Oh honestly, Rhonda - you're just overreacting.  
  
Rhonda: (whispering) No, I'm not! By allowing her to set foot in P.S. 118, you will be jeopardizing my entire reputation!   
  
Mrs. Lloyd: That's enough of that, Rhonda! Now, I won't have my daughter get less than perfection on this project. Rima is coming whether you like it or not!   
  
Rhonda: (whining) But, Mother, they'll laugh at me!  
  
Mrs. Lloyd: Oh, don't be silly. (to Rima) Rima, take a shower and get dressed; you're going to take the bus along with Rhonda to her school.  
  
Rima: Bus? Oh no, mother. Every time the human population supports such a heinous mode of transportation, those infernal beasts of metal belch their evil fumes of poison into our air, making it unbreathable and suffocating life on this planet as we know it! I'd rather walk and do the earth a favor, if you don't mind.  
  
Mrs. Lloyd: Well, okay, Rima, if that's how you feel. Rhonda will give you directions to school - isn't that right, Rhonda?  
  
_Rhonda suddenly has a wide grin on her face._  
  
Rhonda: (sweetly) Of course, mother. I'll give her directions.   
  
Mrs. Lloyd: Thank you, dear. (looks at watch) Oh, my goodness! Look at the time! Buckley, we'd better get going.  
  
Mr. Lloyd: You're right. (to daughters) You two have a good time at school.   
  
_Mr. and Mrs. Lloyd get up from their seats at the table, kiss their daughters, and exit the dining room. Rima leaves as well to take a shower, which leaves Rhonda by herself, smiling wickedly._  
  
Rhonda: I'll giver her directions, alright - just not to the school...  
  
_Rhonda laughs as she, too, exits the dining room._  
  
_Rhonda and Rima are outside in front the house. Rhonda hands Rima a piece of paper, and she looks at it curiously._  
  
Rima: What's this??  
  
Rhonda: A map to my school.   
  
Rima: Oh, okay. Er...can you explain it to me?  
  
Rhonda: (sighs) It's pretty self-explanatory, Rima. See, you go left until you reach Woodward Ave. then you make another left and walk some more until you go pass the third stop sign on that street, then you take a left, a right, another left, and a right. By then you'll be at Rekcus St.; just keep going straight from there until you spot a yellow house with a red roof, take 2 lefts, and my school should be right there.  
  
Rima: Groovy. I'll see you at school, then. Bye.   
  
_Rima heads down the street until she reaches Woodward Ave. She waves to Rhonda one last time before going left down that street. She makes a quick pause for a moment to think about Rhonda's directions._  
  
Rima: Rekcus St.?  
  
_Not too long after Rima's departure, a city bus makes its way down the street and stops at Rhonda's house. As Rhonda boards the bus, she, too, pauses for a moment._  
  
Rhonda: Groovy?   
  
_Rhonda shrugs her shoulders, then boards the bus, which goes in the __opposite_ direction of where Rima headed.   
  
_Later that day, the children of Mr. Simmons' class giv their presentations on their family. Arnold has just completed his presentation, and the class applauds. He sits back down, and does his secret handshake with Gerald._   
  
Gerald: Nice work, man.   
  
Arnold: Thanks, Gerald.   
  
Mr. Simmons:(reading list) Okay, Rhonda. You're next.   
  
_Rhonda gulps as she walks to the front of the classroom with her project. She looks at Nadine, who gives her a thumbs up for support. _  
  
Whenever you're ready, Rhonda.   
  
_Rhonda looks at the class, takes a deep breath, and begins._  
  
Rhonda: Okay, so basically, there's me, my mom, and my dad. My mom owns a fashion shop about 3 blocks away from the school, and my dad is the head of this big corporation. I forgot what it does - I think it makes pies, or something. Anyway, the three of us live in a rather large house - you all have seen it because I must've invited you at some point to one of the many dance and slumber parties that I occasionally throw. And that's it...oh, wait! I also have a pony named Princess.  
  
_There's a scattered applause from the class._  
  
Mr. Simmons: Um, that was very good, Rhonda. That presentation was so very...very "you". I just have one question: was it because of your mother and father's busy schedule that they were unable to come today?  
  
Rhonda: Yes. I know that their absence is unfortunate, but hey, (shrugs shoulders) that's life.   
  
Mr. Simmons: That is so very true. Yes, Stinky?   
  
Stinky: I was just wondering what happened to Rhonda's sister. Rhonda said that she was coming home from college yesterday, so logically, SHE could have come instead. Of course, I'm just saying...  
  
Mr. Simmons: You have a sister, Rhonda?   
  
Rhonda: Yes. She was supposed to arrive yesterday evening, but...her plane was delayed to a freak snow storm in area, so she was unable to come. It's a real shame, too.   
  
Mr. Simmons: We understand, Rhonda. You can sit down now.   
  
_Rhonda gives a sigh of relief._  
  
Rhonda: (thinking) Phew! I'm glad THAT'S over!   
  
_But Rhonda takes no more than 2 steps towards her seat when the door suddenly opens and her sister Rima enters, dressed in a large brown torso with a flower and wearing a red headband with a brown zig-zag slicing across it. Strapped across her shoulder is a guitar. Rhonda is speechless, and the class can't help but whisper to one another in bewilderment. _  
  
Rima: Hello, everyone!  
  
Rhonda: Oh...no..  
  
Mr. Simmons: Excuse me, but who are you?  
  
Rima: Isn't it obvious? I'm Rhonda's sister, Rima.  
  
_The class gasps in shock. Rima looks at Mr. Simmons profoundly._  
  
Rima: Have we met before?  
  
Mr. Simmons: Uh, I don't think so. My name is Mr. Simmons. I've recently started teaching here at PS 118.  
  
Rima: Simmons...Simmons...where have I heard that na--oh, wait! I remember you! You're Sunchild! We met at the "Save the Rainforest" concert in Brazil! How have you been?  
  
_The class explodes in a roar of laughter_  
  
Harold: (laughing) Sunchild? Sunchild?? That's way too funny! Ha, ha, ha, ha!! Oh, I'm gonna wet my pants!   
  
Sid: (laughing) I haven't heard anything this funny since the time Arnold's Grandpa visited our class last year!   
  
_The class continues to laugh as Mr. Simmons turns beet red. He makes a futile effort to try and restore the order. _  
  
Mr. Simmons: Okay, people, settle down. I know that it's a little overwhelming to learn that your 4th grade teacher used to live a life as..well, a hippie..but life goes on. And I can assure you that times have changed and that the 60's are long gone out of me.   
  
Rima: What? Oh no, Sunchild! You can't be serious!   
  
Mr. Simmons: I am, Rima! We're reaching the turn of the century. It's time to look towards the future, not to some dead and forgotten decade.   
  
Rima: Dead?! Oh, Sunchild, you've got it all wrong! The 60's have never been more alive the hearts of young people. Look around you, man! Kids are wearing bell bottom pants, preaching about world peace, and watching movies about British secret agents with bad teeth who are like magnets to the opposite sex! Surely, you can't possibly think otherwise!   
  
Mr. Simmons: Well, I...uh...  
  
Rima: It's the system that did this to you, isn't it? They took away your ideals of love and peace along with your beautiful golden locks of hair! Well, I'll have no more of it! Listen, class! Go out and be wild and free! Do and dream about whatever the heck you want in life, and don't worry about the Man has to say about it! Because it's those hopes, those shining 60's hopes that'll help you through those times of reality!   
  
Curly: That gal's speaking my language!   
  
Rima: So remember what I'm telling you today - keep your hopes alive! Keep the 60's alive!   
  
_The bell rings, signalling the start of lunch. The students quickly file out of the classroom, talking excitedly about what had transpired. In the hallway, Rhonda leans against her locker and stares blankly out at nothing._  
  
Rhonda: 11:55. It's official. My life is over.   
  
_During recess, Rhonda sits on the bench with her hands covering her face. After a few minutes, Nadine sees her and sits next to her on the bench._  
  
Nadine: What's wrong, Rhonda?   
  
Rhonda: (through hands) I won't even dignify that with an answer, Nadine. You KNOW what's wrong!   
  
Nadine: I'm guessing that your aren't exactly too thrilled with your sister Rima right now, are you? I know, I know! Stupid question!   
  
Rhonda: Bingo. I just don't understand it! I sent Rima on a wild goose chase _away_ from the school! How did she find her way here?   
  
_Just then, Helga approaches Rhonda and Nadine with a smug look on her face._   
  
Helga: Well, well, well! I never thought this day would come! It looks like "Princess Rhonda" finally has something that we lowly subjects could look down upon her for: a crazy hippie for a sister! (laughs)  
  
Nadine: Leave Rhonda alone, Helga! Can't you see that she's upset right now?   
  
Rhonda: That's right. I'm feeling very vulnerable right now, and if you don't mind, I would like to feel sorry for myself in peace. So GO AWAY.   
  
Helga: All I'm saying is that it's too bad you couldn't think up a better plan to keep your sister away from the school. I did, which is why _I_ won't have to worry about _my_ presentation until Monday, and by then, I'll have PLENTY of other ideas to keep my sister out of sight!   
  
Olga: Helga!   
  
Helga: Huh?!   
  
_Olga runs through the playground towards her younger sister and stops to catch her breath. She then kneels down and tugs on Helga's pink dress._  
  
Olga: Oh, baby sister, I'm SOOOO sorry that I missed half of your special day at school!   
  
Helga: (speechless) But...but...but...!  
  
Olga: Let me explain! It all started earlier this morning when I had lost my keys. For some strange reason, I had misplaced them behind the microwave! As I was driving to the school, I spotted an old friend of mine on the street and had completely lost track of time! We talked and laughed for what seemed like hours until I realized that I had to get to the school. And ironically, she was supposed to be there, too! I think that she map she was given was unreliable, though, because she was walking _away_ from the school, not _towards_ it! Isn't that weird?   
  
Helga: (speechless) But...but...but...!   
  
Olga: Oh, hold on - I'm not finished yet. Anywho, after I had dropped off my friend I suddenly realized that I hadn't eaten all day (I guess I was just really excited), so I decided to stop at "Joe's Slouvaki Stand", and wouldn't you know it, the oven wasn't working! Since I had gotten an 98% in my mechanical technician course at Wellington College, it was no problem getting the oven fixed again, better than before! But the employees were so impressed that they kept asking how I did it, so I told them, but they said they wouldn't remember, and insisted that I write it down. Since I didn't have any paper on me, I picked some up at the nearest pharmacy, along with a set a blue pens (and a set of pink ones, too, since I really couldn't decide on the color). So, I returned to the restaurant and wrote down what to do if the oven were to malfunction again. I was real happy to help, but when I checked my watch again it was already 11:30! I was being so selfish!! Can you EVER forgive me??!!   
  
_Olga hugs Helga and sobs hysterically as Rhonda and Nadine look on._  
  
Helga: (speechless) But...but...but...!  
  
Rhonda: Uh, Olga? Who exactly is your friend?  
  
Rima: Olga!   
  
_Olga stops crying and stands up when she hears her name called. She then turns around and runs toward Rima._  
  
Olga: Rima!   
  
_Olga and Rima hug. Suddenly it all makes sense to Rhonda and Helga._  
  
Rhonda & Helga: You two are friends?!  
  
Olga: Yes, ever since that trip to the nation's Capital last year, we've been very close! I'm surprised you didn't know, Helga - I've written all about Rima in the letter I sent to you last month!  
  
Rima: It's been so nice to see you again after what seems like ages! She's like my best friend!  
  
Olga: We _are_ best friends, Rima!  
  
Rima: Wow, really? That must be why our cosmic alignments are in such perfect harmony with one another!  
  
_Olga and Rima hug again. Helga nearly gags at the sight. Rhonda stands up and grabs Helga's arm._  
  
Rhonda:(whispering) I need to talk to you in private. (out loud) Nadine, can you wait here, please?  
  
_Nadine nods and Rhonda pulls Helga inside the school. It's not until they reach the girls' bathroom when Helga finally pulls her arm out of Rhonda's grip._  
  
Helga: Criminy! What's your problem?!  
  
Rhonda: I just had a thought.  
  
Helga: What?!  
  
Rhonda: Look, our sisters are both evil - that's a given, right?  
  
Helga: Yeah...?   
  
Rhonda: And they're both always trying to ruin our lives, right?   
  
Helga: Yeah...?   
  
Rhonda: And we both want to get rid of them, right?

Helga: Yeah...so what's your point?!   
  
Rhonda: Well.... maybe we should join forces...  
  
Helga: Are you out of your mind?! Why would I want to team up with a pompous fashion brat like you?   
  
Rhonda: Because I'm all that you have left! Look, our own plans tend to backfire when we try to get rid of our sisters...but if we work together, we may be able to stomp out Olga and Rima once and for all!!   
  
Helga: Hmm...well, I can't argue with that...and at this point, I'm DESPERATE to get rid of Olga...   
  
Rhonda: And besides, the truce will only be temporary - as soon as they're gone, it will as if our alliance never existed. So, what do you say?   
  
_Rhonda extends her hand. Helga stares hesitantly at it for a moment, then reaches her hand out to Rhonda in agreement. They shake._  
  
Helga: Princess, you've yourself a deal.   
  
Rhonda: Excellent. By the end of this week, we can kiss those annoying showbunnies goodbye!   
  
End of Chapter 3!


	4. The Lost Lloyd Chapter 4

**The Lost Lloyd**

**Chapter 4 - It Takes Two to Tie-Dye**

_The bell has rung and school is over for the weekend. Rhonda rides alone in the front seat of the bus, and is still shellshocked by the day's previous events._  
  
Rhonda: (thinking) I have never been so humiliated in my LIFE! I just know that I will be telling this to a therapist in a few years. (out loud) And where the heck is Nadine? She should should be comforting me! Ohh, that girl is impossible!  
  
_The bus stops and Rhonda gets off in front of her house. No sooner does she shut the door when the doorbell rings. Rhonda sighs and turns around to look in the little peephole. Through it, she can see Rima's magnified brown eyes._  
  
Rhonda: What do _you_ want?  
  
Rima: (through door) I'm going to make some tie-dye t-shirts with your class!  
  
Rhonda: (confused) What??  
  
_Rhonda opens the door to see the her entire class standing behind her sister_  
  
Rhonda: What's going on? Why are THEY here?  
  
Rima: I told you, Rhonda - the class and I are going to the City Park so I can teach them how to make tie-dye tshirts. I just need to get the materials.  
  
_Rima enters the house, pauses, then turns to Rhonda_  
  
Rima: You know...you're free to come, too. We...I'd like for you to join us.  
  
Rhonda: Thanks, but I think I'll pass.  
  
Rima: (disappointed) Oh. Okay. But if you change your mind...  
  
Rhonda: I doubt it.  
  
Rima: Okay. I just thought you'd like to come. I mean, I know how much you like fashion and stuff like that...  
  
_Rima heads down the hall and up the stairs. Rhonda goes into the living room, sits down on the sofa, and turns the big screen tv on. A while later, Rima appears with a handful of things, exits the house, re-enters, then re-exits again with a large tub, this time shutting the door behind her. Rhonda looks out the window, then gasps in surprise. She doesn't care about all the stuff that everyone seems to be carrying down to the City Park, but amongst the crowd, she finds Nadine, holding 2 jugs of dye and talking to Rima. Rhonda throws the remote to the ground and yells in anger._  
  
Rhonda: (yells) Nadine! You big traitor!! 

_At the Pataki house, Helga slams the door to her room and growls in frustration_  
  
Helga: I can't stand it! Every time she comes to my school she makes me look like a complete fool! Is she TRYING to ruin my life? Doesn't she KNOW how dangerous she is to my SANITY? I mean, what did I do to deserve this?!  
  
_Helga sighs and makes her way across her room to her closet and slowly opens the door. Inside, her closet seems normal, like any other 9 year-old girl's, but this anything but an ordinary closet. Tucked away behind Helga's clothes, shoes, and other belongings, veiled behind a curtain, there stands a small shrine built in the likeness of one certain football-headed boy, Arnold. In case you hadn't realized it yet, Helga has a bit of an obsession with Arnold. Helga unveils her shrine and looks down upon it with admiration_  
  
Helga: Hello, Arnold; you're looking well today. I'm sorry that you had to witness that embarrassing episode with my sister Olga today. Sometimes she completely forgets who's giving the presentation and who's the prop. Sometimes I wish I could just STRANGLE her with my bare hands...! (sighs) But why am I telling you all this? Of course, YOU know how I feel , and someday, you'll come out and say how you feel, too. Oh, my beloved...  
  
_Helga swoons and takes out a little pink and a purple pen from behind the Arnold shrine. As she writes in her little pink book, Helga hears someone enter her room. Helga quickly exits the closet and closes the door with the purple pen still clenched in her hand. Unsurprisingly, it's Olga who had entered the room, and Helga is not at all pleased with her intrusion_  
  
Helga: What are you doing in my room?!  
  
Olga: Oh, hi baby sister! I was just looking for a white shirt that I could borrow. You wouldn't happen to have one in your closet, would you?  
  
Helga: **NO**, so GET OUT!!  
  
Olga: Okay, then. I'll see you later tonight. Bye!  
  
_Olga exits the room and Helga gives a great big sigh of relief_  
  
Helga: Well, at least she didn't go in my closet. I wonder what she wanted the shirt for?  
  
_Helga leaves her room and secretly descends down the staircase to look into the living room, where Olga is talking to Rima._  
  
Olga: Here, Rima. I'm sure that Mummy and Daddy won't mind if we use these white shirts. I asked Helga, but she said she didn't have any.  
  
Rima: Oh well, this should be enough. We'd better get going if we're going to finish these tie-dye t-shirts for everyone before sundown.  
  
_Rima and Olga gather up the materials as Helga goes up the stairs and back into her room. She closes the door and rolls her eyes._  
  
Helga: (scoffs) Tie-dye tshirts? How juvenile. You wouldn't catch me dead in those tacky things, let alone making one.  
  
Helga walks over to the window and peers outside. She spots Arnold in the crowd and swoons, but then she spots Lila next to him, holding his arm. Helga growls and gets so mad that she breaks she pen that was still in her hand simply by squeezing it.  
  
Helga: Usurper! I can't leave Arnold alone with that red-headed harpy! I better follow him just to be safe. But first...I better go wash my hand.  
  
_Helga exits her room and heads for the bathroom, holding her hand in front of her so that she wouldn't get purple ink on herself._

_Later on, at the City Park, as the shirts are being dried after beingd dipped into dye, the kids relax by staring up at the sky or just by listening to nature. Away from the others are Rima and Sheena, who are hanging their t-shirts on several tree limbs to dry._  
  
Sheena: This was such a great idea, Rima. I just _love_ tie-dye!  
  
Rima: I gathered as much, Sheena. You seemed like the peace-loving type when I first saw you.  
  
Sheena: Well, I've always been infatuated with the 60's. It seemed like such a free-spirited decade that didn't have any worries.  
  
Rima: Oh, don't be fooled, Sheena. The 60's were literally PACKED with worries, from presidential controversy to the war in Vietnam. Of course, don't get me wrong; hippies and peacemongers were completely against the fighting.  
  
Sheena: So, what you're saying is that the 60's were not free of hate, but that they preached peace and love better than any other time?  
  
Rima: Right on, Flower Girl. You know, you're pretty wise for a kid.  
  
Sheena: (blushes) Thanks.  
  
Rima: Man this place is beautiful. It's such a relaxful outlet from the hustles and bustles of city life. You must be happy to have such a wonderful park.  
  
Sheena: (sadly) Mm-hmm...  
  
Rima: What's wrong?  
  
Sheena: (sighs) Nothing. It's just that half the park is being torn down.  
  
Rima: (shocked) What?!  
  
Eugene: It's true; this big corporation talked the city into selling over half of the park. Development is supposed to start on Sunday.  
  
Rima: That's horrible!  
  
Eugene: I know, but there's nothing we can do about it...(sighs) no one ever listens to kids...  
  
Rima: Oh, really?  
  
_Rima stops hanging the shirts and walks over to the other students to make an important announcement._  
  
Rima: Listen up, everyone! I've just been told of what they're planning to do to this park, and let me just say that I don't like it one bit! Therefore, I have come up with a little plan of my own! Tomorrow, we'll come back here and protest against the ploys of the MAN! Now then, who's with me?  
  
_Everyone cheers. Olga smiles and claps her hands together in excitement._  
  
Olga: Oh, goody! What a splendid idea! I just know that it'll be oodles of fun!  
  
Eugene: Alright, you can count me in!  
  
Sheena: Me, too!  
  
Harold: Yeah, me three!  
  
_All of the kids agree to join Rima in the event and they all get together to set up their idea. Meanwhile, hiding in one of the nearby trees, Helga has been sitting on a limb and has heard everything._  
  
Helga: Hm...aha! That's it!  
  
_Helga rubs her hands together and smiles mischeviously. She starts to laugh when suddenly she slides off the sturdy limb and onto the ground._  
  
Helga: Ow...stupid tree... 

_Later on that night, in the kitchen of the Lloyd household, Rhonda is searching for something to eat while talking on the phone with her father._  
  
Mr. Lloyd: (on phone) I'm going to be a little late coming home, precious, so be a good girl and tape "Wall Street" for me, okay?  
  
Rhonda: Okay, daddy.  
  
Mr. Lloyd: (on phone)Where's your sister - I'd like to talk to her for a minute.  
  
Rhonda: I don't know; she's upstairs doing some weird hippie stuff, and I doubt that she wants to be disturbed.  
  
Mr. Lloyd: (on phone) Alright; never mind, then. Your mother called earlier - she said that she should be home by Sunday evening.  
  
Rhonda: (quietly) Do you think that Rima will be gone by then?  
  
Mr. Lloyd: (on phone) I'm not sure, sweetheart. She hasn't given your mother and I any leeway on when she was planning to leave. I think that she may plan on going by the end of next week.  
  
Rhonda: (quietly) I hope so. I don't know how much more of her I can take.  
  
Mr. Lloyd: (on phone, laughing) Oh Rhonda, don't worry! I'm sure that you and Rima will get along fine for the next few days. Who knows? You may even miss her when she leaves.  
  
Rhonda: (under her breath) Yeah, fat chance...  
  
Mr. Lloyd: Well, I've got to go now, cupcake. Ciao!  
  
Rhonda: Bye, daddy.  
  
_Rhonda hangs up the phone and sets it on the receiver. She then goes into the refrigerator and takes out a carton of milk. She gets a glass from the cupboard and pours herself a tall glass of milk, but when she takes a sip, she cringes immediately and spits it out_  
  
Rhonda: Ugh! Spoiled milk! Rima!!  
  
_Rhonda runs upstairs and to the room where Rima is meditating with the sounds of New Age music pulsating from her radio. Rima doesn't see her, but Rhonda talks anyway._  
  
Rima: Rima, what's the big idea with leaving a carton of spoiled milk in the fridge from someone to drink? Are you nuts?!  
  
_Rima flexes her legs and looks at Rhonda._  
  
Rima: That wasn't spoiled milk that you drank, it was my soy milk.  
  
Rhonda: Why do you need soy milk? You're not lactose intolerant.  
  
Rima: No, but I'm a vegan; I don't eat anything that comes from an animal - it's just wrong.  
  
Rhonda: What's so wrong about it? If you ask me, it's wrong that they would ever let anyone invent something so repulsively horrid!  
  
_Rima doesn't respond; she merely flexes again. Rhonda gives her a funny look._  
  
Rhonda: What are you doing?  
  
Rima: Tai-chi. It helps relax the muscles and calm the nerves - you should try it sometime.  
  
Rhonda: Are you trying to say that I'm not calm?  
  
Rima: All I'm saying is that you can use a little work with your temper.  
  
Rhonda: What?!  
  
Rima: There, see what I mean?  
  
Rhonda: (scoffs) I don't have to put up with this!  
  
Rima: That's okay, you'll learn how to do this eventually in school.  
  
Rhonda: What are you talking about?  
  
Rima: I talked to Sunchild today...you know, your teacher...and he said that he'd be delighted to have me as a student teacher for his class.  
  
Rhonda: D-Does that mean...?  
  
Rima: Yep. Starting next week, we'll be classmates. Groovy, huh?  
  
_Rhonda screams at the top of her lungs and runs out of the room. Rima simply flexes again._  
  
Rima: Huh...all that over a little exercise - she must be more excited than I thought...  
  
_Rhonda races into her own room, slams the door and leaps into her bed, crying and throwing a fit._  
  
Rhonda: WHY? WHY? WHY? Why do bad things ALWAYS happen to good people? More importantly - why do bad things always have to happen to ME?!  
  
_While Rhonda throws her little tantrum, she hears something hit her window. She looks up from her pillow just in time to see a second pebble bounce of the glass. Rhonda walks over to the window and finds Helga outside on the sidewalk.  
  
_Helga: Rhonda! Rhonda!  
  
Rhonda: (opens window) What?! What do you want?!  
  
Helga: Listen, I've gotta talk to you - it's urgent!  
  
Rhonda: (groans) Can't it wait until tomorrow?  
  
Helga: No, we need to talk NOW!  
  
Rhonda: Fine, just come inside and meet me on the patio. And don't let Rima hear you!  
  
_Five minutes go by and Rhonda and Helga make it to the patio. Rhonda gives the perimeter a quick scan before shutting the slide door behind her._  
  
Rhonda: Okay, I don't think she heard us. Now, what on earth is so important that you had to bother me at my _maison_?  
  
Helga: I think I may have a plan to get rid of Rima and Olga.  
  
Rhonda: Thank goodness! For a minute there, I was beginning to get worried! So what's the plan?  
  
Helga: We're going to the City Park.  
  
Rhonda: What kind of plan is that?!  
  
Helga: Will you shut up and let me finish?!  
  
Rhonda: Sorry!  
  
Helga: Criminy...Anyway, Rima and Olga are going back to the City Park tomorrow to protest about some sort of big corporations planning on tearing down half the park, and OUR job will be to make sure that everything goes wrong...  
  
Rhonda: Hmm...why do I get the feeling that I've heard about this before...?  
  
Helga: Never mind that! Now, are you in or are you out?  
  
Rhonda: Okay, okay -- I'm in.  
  
Helga: Good. Now, we don't have much time, so we're gonna have to work this out tonight; but with my brains and your resources, we shouldn't have any problems. Now, then...  
  
_So Rhonda and Helga go over the entire plan overnight in the patio of Rhonda's hous with nothing more than the moon to shine light on their insiduous designs. _

_End of Chapter 4!_


	5. The Lost Lloyd Chapter 5

The Lost Lloyd Chapter 5 - Operation FlowerStomper 

_Early the next day at the City park, all of the kids from Mr. Simmons class, Olga, and Rhonda, are dressed up in their tie-dyed t-shirts and are picketing signs for all to see. Rima had brought her radio and its blaring with old 60's songs. _

Kids: (chanting) Spare the park, you corporate shark! spare the park, you corporate shark! Spare the park, you corporate shark...!

_As the protesting is taking place, Rhonda and Helga are silently hiding behind the trees. Rhonda groans unhappily._

Rhonda:(whispering) This is stupid, Helga! I don't want to hide behind a bush all day! And the dew hasn't even dried yet - I'm getting my caprini pants soaked!

Helga: (whispering) Then you shouldn't have dolled up for a sabotage mission! Criminy...

Rhonda: I still wanted to look nice. Is it a crime to be addicted to fashion?

Helga: Whatever. Are you ready to carry out Plan "A"?

Rhonda: I guess so...

Helga: Perfect. _Operation: FlowerStomper_ is now in effect. Execute Plan "A".

_Rhonda takes out a slingshot from one of her backpockets and a large rock from the other. She places the rock in the slingshot and carefully aims it at the unattended radio. Rhonda releases her grip and the rock sails true to its target, damaging the radio and abruptly stopping the music. The children cease their picketing and look around in confusion._

Iggy: Hey, the music stopped!

Harold: Aah! A ghost must've turned it off! He's trying to tell us to leave this place! Aah! Help! Mommy!

Park: Calm down, Harold. I don't think ghosts normally haunt people in broad daylight.

Rima: He's right, Harold. The batteries in my radio are probably dead, that's all.

Joey: But we NEED music!

Sheena: Yeah - it'll be harder to get people's attention without it! What will we do now?

_As the kids put down their signs and talk anxiously, Rhonda and Helga slap each other a high five_

Rhonda: Mission accomplished.

_Suddenly, Olga's face lightens up with an idea_

Olga: Hey, I know! You can play your guitar instead, Rima! It'll be great, you'll see!

_Olga hands Rima her guitar from off the ground and she puts the strap around her shoulders. All the kids cheer as Rima "belts out a cool jam". Helga and Rhonda groan in defeat._

Rhonda: So much for "mission accomplished".

Helga: Let's move on to Plan B.

_It is now noon, and everyone is getting very hungry. Olga claps her hands and blows a whistle to get the kids' attention._

Olga: Okay, gang - it's lunchtime! I brought enough sandwiches and drinks for everyone!

_The famished kids quickly crowd around Olga's picnic basket and wait eagerly as she passes everyone a sandwich; Olga suddenly frowns._

Olga: Oh, dear. The juice boxes are missing. I could've sworn that I packed everything last night...

Rhonda:(to Helga) _That_ was your brilliant "Plan B"?

Helga:(to Rhonda) Oh, don't worry. There's more.

_Everyone takes a bite from their sandwiches, then cringes in utter disgust and spit it out immediately._

Stinky: Wilikers! This sandwich is _awful_!

Sid: It smells like moldy, smelly sweatsocks, dog breath, and skunk roadkill all rolled into one!

Harold: YEEEE-UCCHH! Even I wouldn't eat this sandwich, and I'm STARVING!

_As everyone continues to rid the bad taste from their mouths, Helga smiles in satisfaction_

Helga: A little concoction I stirred up last night - pickled herring, stale, melted marshmellows, old cheese and a little bit of brine water - I spread it on ALL of the sandwiches.

Rhonda: Then why is Brainy still eating his?

_Rhonda and Helga look at each other, then shudder._

Rhonda & Helga: Ugh, gross!

_Olga looks into the basket and sighs forlornly_

Olga: I don't understand it - I just made the sandwiches yesterday. How could they have gone bad so quickly?

Gerald: I don't know...(spit)...but if I don't get something to eat right now I'm gonna keel over. Can't we order a pizza? Or some chinese take-out?

Rima: Oh no! We couldn't do that! We'd be destroying the life of another living soul!

Olga: But we can't just get more sandwiches! The place where I bought all the soy-based products from is on the other side of town, and it wouldn't be fair to the children to make them wait any longer.

Rima: (sighs) You're right. I can't deprive them of food. You go ahead and order that pizza - I'll just go home and pray for the souls of the hapless creatures that will be forced against their will to contribute to it.

Olga: No, I'm going with you. I'm sure that the children will be able to carry on without us...

Rhonda & Helga: Yes!

_But suddenly, just as Olga and Rima prepare to break the news to the group, a voice calls out to them from a distance._

Voice: Olga! Rima!

_The source of the voice is Mr. Simmons, who is running towards them with a large cooler in his hands. When he finally reaches the group he stops to catch his breath._

Mr. Simmons:(out of breath) I got...your message...Rima...

Olga: You didn't tell me that you invited Mr. Simmons...

Rima:(flustered) Well...I...

Mr. Simmons: Oh, here. Sorry I'm late, but I was busy making sandwiches. I knew you were a vegan, Rima, so I made them with food from the specialty store downtown.

Rima: You did that...for me..?

_Rima squeals in delight and hugs Mr. Simmons tightly, causing him to drop the cooler to the ground._

Rima: Oh, thank you, Sunchild! You're the greatest!

Mr. Simmons: Uh, you're welcome, Rima...

_Rhonda and Helga stare on with puzzled looks on their faces._

Helga: O...kay.

Rhonda: Move on to Plan C?

Helga: Yeah.

_It is now the middle of the afternoon, and the group is still protesting, attracting a larger crowd of people with every passing hour. Helga and Rhonda have moved from their initial spot on the ground to a very tall tree. Rhonda is holding onto a large bag filled with something and Helga spies on the people below with a pair of binoculars. Helga gives a thumbs up signal to Rhonda, who then reveals the contents of the bag: 50 water balloons. Helga sets the binoculars down and selects a water balloon from the bag. Rhonda does the same._

Helga: Heh, this oughta dampen their spirits...

Rhonda: Yeah - it's time to rain on their parade...

Helga: Okay, when I give the signal, we throw all of these water balloons at the enemy. Ready, aim...FIRE!

_Rhonda and Helga throw the first two balloons. Meanwhile on the ground below..._

Eugene: Gee, what a wonderful day! The birds are singing, the bees are buzzing...sure is hot, though...

_Suddenly, two water balloons sail through the air and fall directly upon the hapless Eugene, soaking him from head to toe. One of the students help him to his feet_

Robert: Are you alright, Eugene?

Eugene: I'm okay...actually, I feel sorta...refreshed...

Robert: It looks like you were hit with a water balloon...

Eugene: Well, isn't that strange...I wonder where they came from?

Sid: Who cares? Here come some more!

_A barrage of water balloons descend upon the protesters. Only a wave of water chaos can be seen during the airborne assault until the last balloon is thrown._

Helga: Is that it?

Rhonda: Yep, that's all 50 water balloons. They must be FURIOUS by now!

_Helga peers through her binoculars, then frowns_

Rhonda: What's wrong?

_Helga hands Rhonda the binoculars. Rhonda looks through them carefully, then gasps in surprise._

Rhonda: I don't believe it. They're DANCING!

Harold: It's a miracle! Thor the thunder god has heard our lamentations and has given us relief in the form of water balloons!

Curly: Those crazy Norse gods - what will they think of next?

_Rhonda pounds her fist on the tree's limb out of frustration_

Rhonda: That's it! I give up! We've tried all 3 plans and they ALL went up in smoke! _Operation: Flowerstomper_ was a total failure!

Helga: Oh, I wouldn't say that just yet, Rhonda.

Rhonda: What do you mean?

Helga: I mean there's still ONE MORE PLAN that we haven't tried...

_Rhonda gasps in sheer, drama-queen fashion_

Rhonda: _You don't mean...?_

Helga: Yes. We're going to execute...Plan X.

Rhonda: I thought we both agreed that it was too risky...?

Helga: Desperate times call for desperate measures. We've got no other choice.

Rhonda:(sighs) At this point, I'm willing to try ANYTHING that works...

Helga: Well, then let's get ready. It's going to be dark soon...

_The sun has set, but Rima, Olga, Mr. Simmons and his class are still out protesting. Even the press had gotten wind of the demonstration and had come out tothe park with a camera crew. Rhonda and Helga are still in hiding, but now they are apart - Rhonda is in the original spot, but Helga has move to a completely different area of the park, and are communicating by walkie-talkie. They are each holding two controls with a large red button in the center._

Rhonda:(on walkie-talkie) Now?

Helga: No, not yet...

_Meanwhile, a camera crew is recording the protesting effort as a news reporter describes it_

Reporter: In all my years of being a Channel 6 news reporter, I can honestly say that I have NEVER witnessed such a determined effort from a group of minors to rescue a place that they so dearly love. Let's talk to one of these children now. Excuse me...yes, can you come here for a minute?

_After a few seconds, Arnold walks into the camera's view_

Reporter: Can I ask you the question that's been on the back of everyone's mind? Just what do you and the rest of these nine year-old students hope to accomplish from this brazen spectacle of protest?

Arnold: Well, I know that we're young, but that still doesn't mean we can't make a difference in this city. We all love this park - it's one of the few places here that isn't corrupted by industry and big business and we'd like to keep it that way. Not just for us, but for the future generations as well...

_But just then, Arnold is pushed out of the camera. Sid, Stinky and Harold, who had been behind Arnold making funny faces the whole time, come into view to have **their** say on things. Stinky snatches the microphone away from the startled reporter. Stinky then moves in to close to the cameraman and now all that can be seen is his humongous nose_

Stinky: Say fellers - it's one of those newfangled tellyvision contraptions. Hey Squeaky! Who's the Spotlight baby now in the family? I wonder what this is for...?

_Stinky taps the end of the microphone, which creates a loud noise of feedback, causing him to fall to the ground in surprise. Sid catches the microphone._

Sid: Wow, cool...this is SO wicked awesome...Hi Sydney! Daddy's on TV! STELLA! STELLA...ack!

_Sid is pulled up by the collar and thrown aside by Harold, who now is control of the microphone_

Harold: Hi, Mommy! (laughs) There once was a man from Nantucket, who...HEY!

_This time it's the reporter who fights Harold for the microphone. When she finally pries it away from his fingers, she gives him a sharp bump which sends him flying off-screen. She then fixes her hair and looks back into the camera with her fake reporter smile_

Reporter: Well, folks - there you have it. Innocent minds come together to fight for an innocent - albeit futile - greater good. This is Channel 6 news, reporting.

_Meanwhile..._

Rhonda:(on walkie-talkie) Now, Helga?

Helga:(on walkie-talkie) No, wait until I give the signal!

_Helga sets her controller down and picks up the binoculars to get a better view of Arnold and Lila, who are now picketing side-by-side._

Lila: Oh, Arnold, I'm feeling ever-so-sad right now...

Arnold: What's wrong, Lila?

Lila: Well, I know I've only lived here for a couple of months, but this park already feels like a part of me, and if they were to tear it down...oh Arnold, that would be ever-so-tragic...

_Lila begins to break down and cry. Arnold puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder._

Arnold: Don't worry, Lila. I'm sure the park will be just fine. Rima and Olga won't let us down.

Lila:(sniff)Oh Arnold, you're so optimistic...(sniff) I'm ever-so-glad that you're here with me!

_Arnold and Lila hold hands as the picket. After seeing this horrific display through her binoculars, Helga grits her teeth and pounds her fist to the ground in anger. Unfortunately,she didn't look to see where she was placing her fist, so it lands right on the button of the controller. Helga goes pale._

Helga: Oh, sh--

_Suddenly, several fireworks shoot up into the sky in a wide circle around the park. The protesters look up at the sky in bewilderment._

Rima: Fireworks?

_Rhonda, who was busy applying lip gloss, notices the fireworks and gasps._

Rhonda: Oh no! I must have missed Helga's signal!

_Rhonda drops her lip gloss and pushes the button, firing even more fireworks into the sky. One of the fireworks, however, fail to sail upwards, and it explodes near Rhonda, causing a tree to catch on fire. A burning tree limb falls and Rhonda ducks to avoid it. Rhonda crawls away from a narrow escape, and runs out into the open, screaming, waving her arms like a madwoman._

Rhonda:(screams) MY HAIR'S ON FIRE! MY HAIR'S ON FIRE!

Gerald: Wait a minute. Is that...RHONDA?

_Rhonda runs up to the gawking protesters, kneels to the ground and pats her head in panic._

Rhonda:(screams) PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!

Nadine: Rhonda, relax! Your hair isn't on fire!

Rhonda: YES IT IS! MY HAIR IS ON...!

_But, upon closer inspection, Rhonda feels her hair again and realizes that there are, indeed, no flames. She looks up at everyone, who is staring at her in utter confusion. Rhonda smiles weakly._

Rhonda: Oops. False alarm. (laughs weakly)

Rima: Rhonda, what are on earth are you doing out here?

Rhonda: I, um...well, she...er, I mean...

Stinky: Hey, lookie there! It's a police car!

_A police car speeds into the park followed by several other cars, a dozen fire trucks, and even more news vehicles. Within minutes, then entire group is surrounded by the traffic of automobiles. A cop immedieately steps out of on one of the police cars and speaks gruffly into a megaphone._

Cop:(through megaphone) Alright, freeze! Nobody move!

_A S.W.A.T team moves in so that no one could make a hasty retreat. All of the prostesters, especially the kids, are becoming worried._

Rima: What's going on here?

Cop: (through megaphone) You've all been charged with the unauthorized usage of explosives in a restricted area!

Everyone: What!

Olga: But that's impossibel! We didn't set those fireworks off!

Cop: Oh, really? An eyewitness informed me that all of you were at the park the entire day. How do we know that you weren't arranging this fireworks stunt at the same time?

Rima: But we weren't! I swear, officer, all we were doing was protesting against this big coorporation that was threatening to tear down the park!

Cop:(cynically)Mm-hmm. And does this coorporation have a _name_?

Rima: Well...I don't know the name, but--

Cop: A-ha! I knew it! Using the excuse of a protest demonstration to get away with the crime! The perfect alibi!

Rima: No! You don't understand...!

Cop: I think we understand perfectly! Cuff 'em, boys!

_The police begin to close in, but before they can lay a hand on anyone, Mr. Simmon steps forward._

Mr. Simmons: Stop! Leave them alone!

Cop: And give us one good reason why we should?

Mr. Simmons: Because..._I_ was the one who set off the fireworks.

Cop: I thought so! Officer Chinko always gets his man. Take him away!

_Two of the cops each grab Mr. Simmons by the arm and drag him into a police van, then close the door. Mr. Simmons sticks his face out through the tiny window as the van drives away._

Mr. Simmons: Don't worry about me, children! Continue to fight for what's right!

Gerald: Man, Arnold - I can't believe that our own teacher would do such a thing.

Arnold: I can't believe that they _arrested him_!

Stinky: I reckon it's a shame for Mr. Simmons, but at least we get a substitute teacher come Monday!

Olga: Oh, dear! Officer, what will happen to Mr. Simmons?

Officer Chinko: Well, since this is his first offense, we won't be doing anything drastic, but he'll still be spending a few nights in the city jail - unless, of course, he's let out on bail early.

_Rima sits on the ground and blankly stares out into space. At that moment yet another car parks on the grass. Mr. Lloyd steps out of the car, and is surprised by all of the police cars._

Mr. Lloyd: Good heavens! What's happened here?

_Rhonda jumps to her feet and runs straight to Mr. Lloyd._

Rhonda:(cries) Daddy, daddy!

Mr. Lloyd: Rhonda, what are you doing here? And what did you do to your brand-new pants!

Rhonda: Never mind that, daddy! I'm just so glad to see you here!

Mr. Lloyd: I'm glad to see you too, cupcake. What's wrong with your sister?

_Mr. Lloyd leaves Rhonda and walks over to Rima, who is crying silently. Mr. Lloyd puts a hand on her shoulder._

Mr. Lloyd: Why, whatever is the matter, Rima? Why are you crying?

Rima:(quietly) Because...I've failed.

Mr. Lloyd: Failed? Failed at what?

Rima:(quietly) Everything. I failed the children. I failed my friends. But most importantly...I failed the park.

Mr. Lloyd: The park?

Rima:(quietly) Yes. Tomorrow, a nameless company is destroying the park for their own self-serving, financial gain. I thought that protesting would change the people's mind...but I was wrong. I guess people have better things to do than to stop and smell the roses...

_Mr. Lloyd looks at Rima, then at the restless kids not far away, then back at his eldest daughter._

Mr. Lloyd: You mean to tell me that your and all of these children are here just because you want to save THIS park?

Rima: Of course! We all love this park!

_Arnold walks up to Mr. Lloyd._

Arnold: Mr. Lloyd, sir? This park has been around our whole lives. It's one of the few places left in the city that still has trees and lots of free space. We love this park, and so does your daughter. So please don't be mad at her. She meant well.

Mr. Lloyd: Mad? I'm not mad!

Rima: You're not?

Mr. Lloyd:(laughs) No, of course, not! In fact, I'm actually proud of you.

Rima: You are?

Mr. Lloyd: Yes! Speaking your mind on what you feel is right and taking responsibility when worse comes to worse shows a lot of maturity on your part - and I like that. I'm very pround of you, Rima.

Rima: Thank you. But the park is still being torn down...

Mr. Lloyd: Not if I have a say in it! I am so moved by your dedication to save this park that I will personally see to it that the project is halted and that all production is ceased from here on in!

Rima: What? But how can you do that!

Mr. Lloyd: Simple! I mean, I _am_ the owner of the company, after all.

Rima & Arnold: **You're** the nameless company!

Mr. Lloyd: Well, of course! Who did you think it was?

_Olga helps Rima to her feet and clasps her hands inside her own_

Olga: Oh, Rima! You did it! You saved City Park!

_All of the protesters toss their signs in the air and cheer jubilantly. The nearby cops and firefighters applaud as well; Rhonda stands silently by herself, dumbstruck and in disbelief of her sister's incessent good fortune. Helga comes running through the crowd and stands next to her._

Helga: Sorry I took so long; the police wouldn't let me through. What did I miss?

Rhonda:(quietly) Just go away...

Helga:(annoyed) Geez, what's your problem?

_Helga walks away, and Rima moves in to hug Rhonda unexpectedly._

Rima: Isn't this wonderful, Rhonda? We saved the park! _Now_ aren't you glad that I'm here?

_In her fit of rage, Rhonda brusquely pushes Rima away from her._

Rhonda: No, Rima! I'm _not_ glad that you're here! As a matter of fact, I HATE it!

_Everyone gasps. Rima is shocked by her sister's reaction._

Rima: Rhonda, I...I don't underst...

Rhonda: Ugh, that's what I'm talking about! You just don't _get it_, do you! I don't like you! I've been trying to get rid of you all day, but you don't even have a clue!

Rima: (shocked) But...why?

Rhonda: Because every time I see you, every think about having a hippie..._delinquent_ for a sister, I get sick to my stomach! I can't stand it - and I can't stand you, so just stay out of my way and STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!

_Rhonda storms off. Everyone is speechless, especially Rima, who never takes her eyes off her departing sister. It's at this point that the reporter goes back on camera to chronicle the event._

Reporter: A bittersweet ending to a long day of community uprisal. The park is saved, but at what cost? What are the hidden consequences of a life as a "tree-hugger"? We'll have an exclusive interview for you tonight at ll.


	6. The Lost Lloyd Chapter 6

The Lost Lloyd 

Chapter 6 - To Sis: With Love 

_It's early Sunday morning and Rhonda has just woken up from a fitful night's sleep. She advances downstairs and pauses when she gets to the living room, where Rima is talking to her parents. No one has seen Rhonda yet, so she tiptoes halfway up the stairs and spies on the three of them through the entrance._

Mr. Lloyd: Your'e leaving so soon?

Rima: Yes. The peace concerts in two days and I really should get back with my group.

Mrs. Lloyd: But where will you be staying? Hopefully not in that van we saw you come here in!

Rima: Don't worry, mother - we'll be crashing at the Grand Hotel downtown, just a couple blocks from where you work.

Mrs. Lloyd:(relieved sigh) Good. Then I can check up on you. I'll go up later today once I close the store. I'll bring Rhonda along with me and...

Rima: Uh, that's okay, mom. It's really not necessary to bring Rhonda...

Mrs. Lloyd: Why, of course it is! Why would you say something like that?

Rima: Well...I don't think that Rhonda's very happy with me right now...

Mrs. Lloyd: Oh what a ridiculous notion! Now honestly, dear, where would you get an idea like that?

_Mr. Lloyd and Rima look at each other. Mrs. Lloyd is confused_

Mrs. Lloyd: What?

Mr. Lloyd: Rhonda lost her temper and...sort of blew up on Rima last night in the park...

Mrs. Lloyd: Oh, dear. I'm sorry, Rima. I didn't realize you...

Rima: It's okay, mom. Really.

Mr. Lloyd: Don't think too much of what Rhonda had said. I'm sure that she didn't mean any of it.

Rima: Of course she did. I mean...why else would she say it if it wasn't true?

_The living room goes silent. Outside, a novelty car horn can be heard, signalling the arrival of the van in which Rima had travelled. Rima picks up a suitcase in both hands and heads for the door, with Mr. and Mrs. Lloyd trailing behind. They hug for a brief moment, then look at each other silently._

Mr. Lloyd: We'll miss you, sweetie.

Mrs. Lloyd: You'll come and visit us again soon, won't you?

Rima: I dunno...maybe. Only time will tell.

_Mr. Lloyd opens the door to allow Rima outside. Once she reaches the van, she throws the suitcases in the back, and then goes to take the empty seat up front. The van slowly drives away, and Mr. and Mrs. Lloyd can only comfort each other at the entrance. Rhonda looks on for a while, then silently creeps back upstairs._

_Meanwhile, at the Pataki house, Big Bob and Miriam are sitting in the dining room, solemnly eating breakfast._

Big Bob: (sighs) Its a shame that Olga's leaving already. I was gonna take her to the opera! What the heck am I supposed to do with two tickets to..._reads the ticket in his hand, sounding out word_ ...Pay...glee...achey...? The heck? I don't even watch this crap! I only go because Olga enjoys it!

Miriam: It was her decision, B. She wanted to spend the rest of her time with her friend. She said that she was really down about something...

Big Bob:(grumbles) Maybe I can get Helga to buy these offa me...

Miriam: Oh dear...Helga. Poor girl - she must be heartbroken that Olga's leaving today.

_In truth, however, Helga is actually in her room jumping for up and down for joy on her bed._

Helga: (singsong) Olga is leaving! Olga is leaving!

_Suddenly, the door to her room opens and Helga falls to the floor. Olga peeks inside._

Olga: Baby sister, what are you doing on the floor?

Helga: Huh? Oh...well...I...just...dropped something. Yeah, that's it. Darn, these contacts are hard to find _makes gestures on the floor as if feeling for an item_

Olga: Oh, baby sister, you're so funny!

_Olga picks up Helga and gives her a hug_

Olga: I'm going to miss you so much when I go!

Helga: Uh, yeah...ditto...

Olga: We should do something together, Helga. Why don't you and I go out for a movie? Then afterwards we can go shopping, and then after that, if you're still up to it, we could go to Dinoland.

Helga:(interested) Dinoland? Seriously?

Olga: Sure. It'll be our special day - just you and me.

_Helga tosses the thought over in her head for a moment, then smiles._

Helga: It's a date.

Olga: Great! You get ready, and I'll meet you downstairs.

_Olga leaves the room. Helga stares at the door for several seconds, then smiles as she makes her way to her closet._

_Later that evening, at the City Jail, Mr. Simmons' family comes to bail him out. As the warden lets him out, Pearl (his mother) shakes her head with disapproval. _

Pearl: Honestly, Robert! You're far too old to be pulling shenanigans like this!

Peter: I _told_ him that the life of a hippie was fraught with peril, I _told_ him not to fall back into old habits. But does he listen? _Nooooo_. Don't _ever_ listen to Peter - heaven _forbid_ that he should **_EVER_** listen to Peter!

Mr. Simmons: But it was for a good cause, mother!

Pearl: It's always for a "good cause", Robert! But it's up to you to use good judgement! Where on earth did you get those fireworks anyway?

Peter: He probably smuggled them off of the black market...

Mr. Simmons: What? No! Listen, I didn't...!

_Mr. Simmons opens the door of the police station to go outside, but stops when he reaches the top of the steps and sees Rima standing at the bottom._

Mr. Simmons:(surprised)Rima?

Peter: Oh look, Pearl - he's even got a one-person mob ready to liberate him from his oppressors.

Pearl: Oh, just shut up, Peter! Come on, Robert - we're taking you home.

Mr. Simmons: Uh...actually, mother, there's something I need to take care of first. Thanks for coming to get me - I'll catch a cab from here, if that's okay with you.

_Pearl and Peter look at each other, then give Rima a dirty look as they walk past her and to their car. As they drive away, Mr. Simmons walks down the steps and approaches Rima._

Mr. Simmons: Rima, what are you doing here?

Rima: I came to bail you out, but I guess your mother already took care of that for me. _rubs shoulders_ She seems...nice...

Mr. Simmons: Heh...yeah, occasionally...

Rima: I also wanted to ask you something...I know you didn't set off those fireworks last night, and yet you still took the blame for it. Why?

Mr. Simmons: Well...I knew that if something wasn't done, then everyone might have been sent to jail, and I just couldn't have that. After all, you were only trying to save the park. I just couldn't let a noble deed like that go in vain.

Rima: I understand. That was a very bold thing you did. Crazy...but bold.

Mr. Simmons: Uh, thank you, Rima...

Rima: Well, I'd better get going then. See ya...

_Rima turns around and makes her way home. After a few seconds, Mr. Simmons chases after her._

Mr. Simmons: Hey, wait! You're not walking home, are you?

Rima: No...I'm staying at the Grand Hotel now. Things got kinda heated between Rhonda and me, and I decided t lay low and stay with my group until the concert. The hotel's not far; I should be okay.

Mr. Simmons: I can't let you walk alone in the dark, Rima - it's too dangerous! I'm going with you.

Rima: Sure. But uh...won't your mother be mad?

Mr. Simmons: Without a doubt. But your safety is much more important.

Rima: (smiles) Wow...you're sweet. Thank you, Sunchild.

Mr. Simmons: (laughs) You know, I _do_ have a different name when I'm not a hippie.

Rima: Oh, I know...Robert...

_Rima holds Mr. Simmons' hand_

Rima:...but Sunchild suits you more...

_Rima smiles. Mr. Simmons smiles back, and the two of them walk hand-in-hand down the sidewalk to the Grand Hotel._

_It is recess the next day at school. Sheena, Eugene, and Helga are all playing 4-square at a corner of the playground. Helga throws the ball to Eugene, but he misses it, and rolls on the ground until it stops at Rhonda's feet. Rhonda picks up the ball and smiles feebly and the group._

Rhonda: Hey guys - need an extra player?

_The three nine year-olds say noting, but instead leer coldy at Rhonda as they brusquely walk by her in silence._

Rhonda: Hey!

_Helga turns around just in time to catch the ball that Rhonda had thrown at her. Helga gives her a dirty look._

Rhonda: We need to talk.

_Sheena and Eugene stop to look at Helga, who waves them off, so they both head off for the swings. At that point, Helga turns around and gives Rhonda her full (albeit reluctant) attention._

Helga: What is it?

Rhonda: I saw you yesterday. You were hanging out with your sister, Olga, weren't you?

Helga: Yeah, so what? Big deal - it's not like I had asked her to take me anywhere. She insisted that we should go to Dinoland, and I accepted.

Rhonda: But you didn't have to. You're such a hypocrite, Helga. And to think, you led me on to believe that you actually hated your sister...

Helga: Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you talking about? I _never_ said that I hated her! Sure, I'll admit that I gripe and complain a lot about Olga...and how prim and perfect she acts all the time...and, of course, I find some type of pleasure in ways in keeping her out of my hair and/or humiliating her...

Rhond: Then you could have told her to just take a hike. That wouldn't be so hard.

Helga: You're missing the point. What I'm trying to say is that, yes, Olga annoys the heck out of me, sometimes to the point that I want to strangle her with my own bare hands...but I don't _hate_ her. She's my sister; the way I see it, it's her and my duty both to make each other's lives miserable every once in a while. But she means well, so it's not like I can hold a grudge against her or anything...

Rhonda: Yeah?...well, just because she's your sister doesn't mean you have to like her. Rima's my flesh and blood, too, but does that stop me from hating her? No! In fact, I'll say it right now - I HATE MY SISTER RIMA!

_Rhonda's yelling causes the entire playground to halt in surprise._

Rhonda: There, you see? That wasn't difficult at all.

Helga: Well, Rhonda...if you really mean that, and if you truly do hate your own sister...then...I guess I feel sorry for you.

_Helga tosses the ball back to Rhonda. The bell rings, and the students return inside the building to resume classes. Rhonda, who is in utter shock, stares blankly ahead at nothing, clutching the ball tightly within her hands._

Rhonda: Helga...feels sorry for ME...?

_Later evening when her parents are asleep, Rhonda lays wide awake in bed while Helga's comment echoes in her head. Eventually, she does fall alseep and starts dreaming. In the dream, Rhonda is only 4 years old and wearing pigtails. Both she and her mother and father are at the airport and are about to see a teenage Rima off to England. As Mr. and Mrs. Lloyd exchange their final farewells, Rhonda begins to cry._

Teen Rima: Aw...what's wrong, Rhonda? Why are you crying?

Young Rhonda: Because...I don' want you to go, Wima. Why can' you stay hea? Don' you like me anymo'?

Rima: Of course, I do!

Rhonda: Then..sniff...then why are you weaving?

Rima: Well, I have to go, Rhonda. I've got to go to England, and learn new things about the world. She'll be sad if I don't come.

Rhonda: Who will?

Rima: Why, the Queen, of course. I promised to have tea with her in her grand castle when I got to England.

Rhonda: Oooh - a tea party! Will there be ponies?

Rima: Oh yes - it won't be a party without ponies? Black ones, white ones, brown ones with spots...

Rhonda:(wipes her nose) Well...I guess it's OK...if it's fo' the Queen...

Rima: And I promise I'll be back to see you during Christmas, ok? (hugs her) Now then - you be a good girl and take care of mummy and daddy for me, all right?

_Rhonda sniffs and ndods her head. Rima smiles and makes her way to the terminal, but pauses when she hears her sister call out to her_

Rhonda: Rima! Bring me back a pony, okay?

_Rima smiles warmly and nods. She then departs into her terminal as the scene fades to white._

_Rhonda abruptly wakes up and turns to check her alarm clock. It's midnight. She gets up and exits her room. She tip-toes downstairs so as not to wake her parents and creeps into the living room. Very quietly, she opens the drawer of the bureau next to the sofa and takes out a large photo album. As she flips through the pages, she comes to a section lined completely with photos of just her and her sister Rima - in one of the pictures, the family is at the park having a picnic, and in another, Rhonda and Rima are both dreased in Halloween costumes. Rhonda carries the book with her to the sofa and sits down, then stands back up when she realizes she has sat on something. She looks at the sofa cushion and finds Rima's present nestled snugly in the space between. Rhonda pulls it out, looks at it for a while, inspecting the flashing wrapping paper, and reads the tag that's attached to it._

Rhonda:(reading tag) "To Rhonda. Love, your sister, Rima."

_Rhonda holds the package gingerly in her hands. After a moment of hesitation, Rhonda rips away at the wrapping paper, exposing a plain white box. Very slowly she lifts the box cover, exposing the contents of the gift inside. Rhonda's eyes widen in complete surprise._

_It's morning at the Grand Hotel. Rima is awakened suddenly by a knock on the door. She yawns and stretches and places a pillow over her head to muffle the noise._

Rima:(yells) We didn't order a wake-up call, thank you!

_But the knocking persists. Annoyed, Rima hops of the couch from which she was sleeping and walks over to the door. She unlocks the door and prepares to tell of the person on other side._

Rima: Look, I already said we didn't...huh?

_Standing outside of the doorway is Rhonda, wearing Rima's present: a complete hippie ensemble - sandals, poncho, headband, and bell-bottom pants. Rima looks at her sister in shock._

Rima:(surprised) Rhonda? I-I didn't expect to see you...

Rhonda: Look, I know what I said, and I didn't mean it! You know me, I'm just a silly nine-year old...well, a fashionably-sensibly one, but that's beyond the point. You've got to believe me!

Rima: Wait, wait wait - Rhonda...what are you talking about...?

Rhonda: The things I said the other night, about you being a disgrace and an embarrassment to me...I was just so MAD, and...well, I just wanted to let you know...that you're _not_ an embarrassment...you're _not_ not a disgrace...you're my _sister_, and that's all that really matters to me. I just wish I had figured that out sooner before I...you know, wished you out of my life. That's...that's all I wanted to say, so I guess I'll be going now...

_There is silence as Rhonda turns to head down the hallway._

Rima: Rhonda...

_Rhonda turns around and is surprised to see Rima with tears in her eyes. She walks over to Rhonda with outstretched arms, and impulsively, Rhonda runs into them. Within seconds, both Lloyds are reduced to tears in the empty hallway._

Rhonda:(sobbing) Oh Rima, I'm so sorry!

Rima: Shh...it's okay...it's okay...

Rhonda: I can't believe how stupid I've been...I could have lost you forever...!

Rima: No, no...don't be silly...

Rhonda: Who's being silly? I'm serious. I've never felt this upset since the time you left for boarding school. I didn't want it to happen again...I didn't want to be the cause of it...

_Rima pulls Rhonda away so she can look her in the face_

Rima: Listen to me, Rhonda. I would never, _ever_ do that to you.

Rhonda:(sniffs) Never?

Rima: No, never. And do you know why? Because you're my sister, Rhonda, and I love you. And even if you never decided to forgive me...I would still always love you, no matter what.

_Rhonda wipes her eyes and looks up at her sister's smiling face. she then embraces Rhonda tightly and starts bawling all over again._

Rima: Oh, Rima!

_A round of cheering and applause breaks out behind the two of them, as the rest of Rima's hippie friends were at the doorway and had watched the whole scene unfold. This time, it's Rhonda who pulls away from her sister. _

Rhonda: I'm going to throw you a _huge_ going-away party! They'll be music and food, and I'll invite all of my friends and by the end of the week...

Rima: Whoa, whoa - Rhonda, today is my last day here.

Rhonda: And you have your concert tonight...shoot, I forgot. Oh, wait - I have a better idea!

Rima: What?

Rhonda: No time to explain Find someone else to go the Peace Concert, Rima - tonight, you'll be going to something much better!

_Before Rima could say anything else, Rhonda darts down the hallway and towards the elevator. She presses a button and the door opens, then waves to her sister as they close and send her downstairs. One of the hippies approach Rima._

Hippie: That is one weird hippie chick.

Rima:(smiles) Well...that's my sister for ya...

_End of Chapter 5!_


	7. The Lost Lloyd Chapter 7

**The Lost Lloyd **

**Chapter 7 - Epilogue**

_It's nighttime at the City Park. The sun is just starting to disappear behind the trees, as two people are walking amongst them. Rhonda is dragging along her older sister, Rima by the hand, as they both are laughing. Rima is blindfolded and occasionally they have to pause so that she can regain her footing. At last, Rima's curiosity gets the best of her._

Rima: Okay Rhonda - _now_ can you tell me where we're going?

Rhonda: Not yet - you don't want to wreck the surprise, do you?

Rima: I can still act surprised, can't I?

Rhonda: Alright Rima - we're here. You can take the blindfold off!

_Rima lifts the blindfold from over her eyes and the first thing she is met with is a great big "SURPRISE!". Rhonda has taken Rima into a secluded area of the park, where all of their friends and family have gathered just for the occasion. Everyone is wearing 60's-themed clothing; the students from Rhonda's class are all wearing their tie-dye t-shirts that they made. Behind the group blazes an enormous campfire. Suddenly Rima is overcome with emotion and she covers her mouth with her hand. Rhonda is concerned._

Rhonda: What's wrong, Rima?

Rima:(wipes eyes) N-nothing, it's just that...wow...is this all for ME?

Mrs. Lloyd: Why, of course it is, dear! Why else would all of us be gathered here?

Rhonda: I know we didn't have much time, so I talked to Mr. Simmons, and she was able to organize the whole thing.

Rima: Sunchild?

_Mr. Simmons emerges from the cirlce, fully dressed in hippie "entourage", complete with moccasins, leather fringed vest, sunglasses, tie-dye tshirt and, to Rima's amusement, a wig of long blonde hair. _

Mr. Simmons: Just think of it as our little way of saying thank you for all that you've done, Rima.

Rima: Oh, Sunchild - come here!

_Tears stream down her face as she runs to the 4th-grade teacher and nearly tackles him with her embrace. Once he regains his footing, he slowly wraps his arms around her and returns the hug._

Rima:(whispers) Thank you, Sunchild...nice wig...

Mr. Simmons: Well, you know what they say - you can take the teacher out of 60's, but you can't take the 60's out of the teacher.

Rima: They sure can't...

_They hug again. Nadine, who is in the crowd, covers her mouth to suppress a giggle; Phoebe looks at her in confusion._

Phoebe: Are you okay, Nadine?

Nadine: Yeah, I'm fine...I just had a funny thought...

_A few yards away, someone is taking a casual stroll through the park. The person is a man in his late-50's with slightly balding grey hair and a guitar in his hands. He looks up at the sky and sighs in content._

Man: Man, this sure is a nice park. I wish there were places like this on all of our tour stops. Say now - what's going on over here?

_Spotting the campfire, the goes to take closer look. Following the light of the flame, he eventually finds himself in the area where the group has congregated. Sid is the first to notice the travelling stranger, and takes the opportunity to point out his presence._

Sid: Hey look! It's singer and folk-song legend, James Taylor!

_Everyone turns their attention to the man, and sure enough, it is indeed the legendary artist himself. He smiles and waves to the group._

James Taylor: Hey now! How's everybody doing this evening?

Rima: Wow, I can't believe it! It's really you!

James Taylor: Sure is. And if I'm not mistaken, you're the lovely young lady who took a stand to save this park that we're in. Heard all about it on the news - that was a very righteous thing you did.

Rima: This is SO incredible - not only did you organize this groovy bonfire, but you were actually able to get my all-time favorite artist to come and pay me a special visit! I had no idea you went through so much trouble!

Mr. Simmons: Um, actually Rima--

Rima: So, Mr. Taylor - have you come to play us a few songs?

Rhonda: But Rima, we--

James Taylor: Of course, anything for my biggest fan.

_Rima squeals with delight. James Taylor winks at Rhonda as he takes a seat in front of the bonfire._

James Taylor: I'd like to start off with one of my personal favorites. I think you all know this one pretty well, too.

_JT tunes up his guitar and begins to play "You've Got a Friend". As he's playing, everyone forms a circle around the bonfire, and sways with the melody. About halfway through the song, Harold is struck with a realization._

Harold:(whispers) Hey Sid - wasn't this song written in the **1970's**?

Sid: Yeah...but who cares?

_When he's finished. JT stands up and takes a bow. The entire cirlcle roars with applaud and accolades._

JT: Once again, dear, it's been a pleasure. Now, I must be on my way.

Rima: So soon? Couldn't you stay just a little while longer?

JT: (checks watch) Not unless I want to start a mass riot at the peace concert. I'll see you all later! You've been a great audience!

_Everyone says goodbye to James Taylor has he exits the park area. Mr. Lloyd then clears his throat to get everyone's attention._

Mr. Lloyd: As..."riveting" as that ballad was, I think we all would agree that it's time to kick it up a notch. Brooke?

_Mrs. Lloyd turns stereo she has in her hands and the Monkees "I'm a Believer" blares from the speakers. Everyone gets up to dance; Mr. Simmons hands Rima a guitar and she plays in tune to the music. Helga, who is also dressed as a hippie, sits with Olga with a sour look on her face._

Helga: I can't believe you made me wear this stupid outfit, Olga. I look like such a...

Arnold: Hey, Helga - nice outfit. You wanna dance?

Helga:(blushes) Uh, sure, Arnold...

_Arnold takes Helga's hand and the two of them join in on the dancing. Helga glances back at Olga and mouths the words 'thank you'. As the group continues to dance, Rhonda approaches her sister, who is still happily strumming away at the guitar._

Rhonda: Say, Rima? can I ask you something?

Rima: Sure.

Rhonda: Exactly why DID you decide to become a hippy?

Rima: Well, Rhonda...sometimes a Lloyd's gotta break tradition for the greater good.

_Rhonda smiles at Rima, and she smiles back, and the two of them move to the rhythm of the beat, their shadows amplified against the bonfire that rises up towards the night sky._

**THE END**


End file.
